ransomwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Satan Ransomware
Satan Ransomware Overview Satan ransomware is a newly identified malware threat which has been created by an unknown programmer or a hacker collective. According to the ransomware note and its payment gateway along with some security research, it is supposed to be used by various criminal entities as a Ransomware-as-a-Service or RaaS platform. This means that computer hackers can use it as a code base to build various strains upon it. Its feature set can be further added as new modules are built by programmers who choose to employ it. Its encryption module relies on the AES cipher to encrypt target user data and extort the victims for a ransomware payment. Depending on its output it uses custom extensions to mark the affected files. Satan Ransomware Note Satan is a free to use ransomware kit, you only need to register on the site to start making your viruses. Satan only requires a user name and password to create an account, although, if you wish, you can set a public key for two-factor authentication. Satan has an initial fee of 30% over the victim’s payment, however, this fee will get lower as you get more infections and payments. All of the user transactions are covered by the server, you’ll always get what the victim paid, minus the fee of course. When creating your malware you can specify the ransom value (in bitcoins), a multiplier for the ransom after X days have passed, the number of days after the multiplier takes place, a private note so you can keep track of your victims. • Satan is free. You just have to register on the site. • Satan is very easy to deploy, you can create your ransomware in less than a minute. • Satan uses TOR and Bitcoin for anonymity. • Satan’s executable is only 170kb. If English is not your first language or you speak a second language you can translate the ransom notes to help your victims understand better what is happening. In case you’re looking for a way to spread the ransomware, there is a droppers page, where you can generate a crude code for a Microsoft Word macro and CHM file. If you have any problem with the ransomware, you can report it using the leftmost button on the malwares table. The middle blue button is used to update the malware to a newer version, if available, and the green one is used to edit your malware configuration. The relevant payment gateway displays the following: What is Satan? Apart from the mythological creature, Satan is a ransomware, a malicious software program that once opened in a Windows system, encrypts all the files, and demands a ransom for the decryption tools. How to make money with Satan? First of all, you’ll need to sign up. Once you’ve sign up, you’ll have to log in to your account, create a new virus and download it. Once you’ve downloaded your newly created virus, you’re ready to start infecting people. Now, the most important part: the bitcoin paid by the victim will be credited to your account. We will keep a 30% fee of the income, so, if you specified a 1 BTC ransom, you will get 0.7 BTC and we will get 0.3 BTC. The fee will become lower depending on the number of infections and payments you have. Satan Ransomware Distribution The Satan ransomware is distributed using the usual virus infection methods – spam email messages, browser hijackers and infected files.The captured samples of the Satan ransomware also include infected Microsoft Word files and CHM help files. Satan Ransomware Removal In-depth removal instructions and detailed technical information about the virus can be found on Best Security Search. Category:Ransomware